


The Curse

by LilacKjh



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, More characters might be added to help the plot. Jitae, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKjh/pseuds/LilacKjh
Summary: Jimin becomes cursed with bad luck,  causing his life to be in danger every where he goes. Taemin is a guardian angel,  whose duty is to protect those in need of help or rescuing. Jimin nearly gets in a fatal accident, almost costing him his life before Taemin appears stopping time and saving him. Jimin can't remember what happened to him prior to almost being killed. He only remembers a tall man,  but can't make out his face. Is it all apart of his imagination? Or is it reality? Will forbidden love be the answer to lifting Jimin's curse? Or will Taemin have to watch Jimin suffer each time.





	1. Starting Point

     Strolling through the cold and chilly city, gazing at the bright lights that illuminated the streets and sidewalks, Jimin walked with both hands stuck in each pocket of his black skinny jeans, occasionally shifting the large wool scarf around on his neck before entering his favorite café just about three blocks away from his house. As Jimin entered the café he was greeted with polite hi's and hello's from the employees. Jimin looked around the café for a empty table to sit at before finding empty one at the back of the café near the glass windows.

     Taking a seat at the empty table, Jimin peered out the window, watching as people walked by arm in arm with their loved ones, smiling from ear to ear. The feeling of being tapped on the shoulder snapped Jimin out of his daze as he turned around and made eye contact with the waiter who was waiting to take his order. The waiter held up his notepad and pen before asking what Jimin would like to order. "What can I get for you today sir?". Jimin quietly responded, his voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for the waiter to hear. "I'd like a caramel macchiato please". The waiter quickly scribbled the order down before asking his next question. " Would that be all for you sir?" Jimin simply nodded, watching the waiter bow to him , before turning back around in his seat to watch the passerby's once more.

     A few minutes later, the waiter came back to place his order in front of Jimin. Jimin reached in his back pocket handing the waiter the exact change before the two exchanged a small thanks. Jimin took slow sips of his macchiato, savoring the sweet but bitter taste on his tongue. Taking the last few sips of his macchiato, Jimin stood up from his seat leaving a tip on the table for the waiter before heading out of the café. Jimin blowed into his hands, rubbing them together to warm them up before shifting his scarf once more and stuffing his hands back into his jean pockets. He checked the time on his phone noting that he had exactly 30 minutes before it was time for him to head to the dance studio where he usually practiced at alone.

     Deciding to walk around the city a bit more, Jimin stalked down the streets admiring the beauty of the view before him. Spotting a clothing store he visits daily, he crosses the street without a second thought of looking at his surroundings. Just as he was halfway to reaching the other side of the street, a car approaches speeding, almost as if there were no brakes inside the car, nearly colliding with Jimin's body. As if time had stopped, which in reality it did,   
A tall, handsome man with sharp but soft facial features appeared in front of Jimin pulling him to the other side of the street before the car could make contact with his body. The man sighed out of annoyance, pushing his silky blonde hair back before resuming time with a snap of his finger and disappearing.

     Jimin stumbled , catching himself before falling to the ground as the car that nearly hit him sped by. He looked around wondering how he managed to make it to the other side when he wasn't close to the other side of the street yet. Jimin focused, trying his best to remember what happened before time stopped once again, halting everything that moved. The tall man appeared once again in front of Jimin, this time erasing his memory before the incident happened and disappearing again with Jimin thrown over his shoulder only to reappear inside Jimin's house, tossing him on the bed. The man shook his head , pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing , resuming time once more and disappearing into nothingness.

     Jimin slowly teared his heavy eyelids open, glancing at the sunlight shining through his bedroom window before hastily sitting up and looking around. He eyed the room curiously before looking down and noticing he still had the same clothes on as yesterday when he entered his favorite café shop. Jimin got up of out his bed and walked around his house looking for signs of anything suspicious before plopping down onto his leather couch, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Jimin remembered going to the café yesterday that night, but why did he feel as if something was missing? Jimin sat up, running his fingers through his hair and propping his elbows up on his knees. He tried his best to remember the events of what happened yesterday, but it was no use.

     He could feel in his gut that something was off, but couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He shifted uncomfortably on the leather couch, questioning just how he got home when he swore he was heading to a store. He questioned why he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and how exactly he got into bed. A million questions swarmed his mind before he finally gave up , seeing as he didn't have an answer to a single one. Standing up and stretching, Jimin dragged towards the bathroom, closing the door and turning the shower on deciding to relax and get some sleep instead.

     Coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist showing his defined abs, Jimin strided back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of his bed , using another large towel to dry his soaked hair. Getting up and walking towards his drawers, Jimin grabs a plain black t-shirt, some boxers, and his favorite gray sweatpants, slipping each article of clothing on before taking the two towels and putting them in the dirty clothes bin. He then climbed in bed, pulling the blankets over his body pondering on what happened yesterday night once again before ultimately giving up a second time.

     Settling on going to sleep as soon as possible and pushing his thoughts to the back of his head, Jimin closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber. The tall man reappeared once again , but this time behind Jimin at his bedside as he watched him sleep soundly. The man silently thought to himself how big of a problem he would be. "Ahh.. He's one to analyze and hold onto things without letting go… this is going to be a problem". The man walked around to the other side of the bed, standing in front of Jimin , bending down and staring at him intently. " Hmmm.. It seems like someone has placed a curse on him. Is that why he nearly died yesterday night?". The man pondered over his thoughts a few times before stepping back and exhaling, deciding to let it be an issue for another day. The man placed his hand on Jimin's forehead, staring down at him once more. "Sleep well".

     Then the man vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but his lingering touch on Jimin behind.

 


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin awakes in his bed, still not remembering a single thing that happened after leaving the café. He receives an unexpected surprise upon waking up in the morning. What could it be?

     Swishing from side to side in the bed, Jimin lets out a low groan upon seeing the beaming sunlight shining in through his grandeur windows. Peaking his head out from underneath his silk bed sheets, Jimin squints; waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. Sitting up with a small grunt, he runs his fingers through his thick, blonde hair, turning his body to the side of the bed and placing his feet down on the cold, white marble tiles.  
  
  
     Pushing himself up off the bed with a huff, Jimin stretches his aching limbs, sauntering his way to his bathroom to freshen up in preparation for heading to the dance studio in less than 45 minutes. Entering the bathroom, Jimin pushes his shower curtains to the side, ridding himself of his sweat pants and loose black T-shirt along with his boxers in a swift motion. He steps into the shower, holding his hand out under the water to make sure its the right temperature to cleanse in. Grabbing a small black towel and his favorite vanilla scented body wash, Jimin lathers the soap up, letting a small stream of water hit the towel before smoothing the towel over his heavily sculpted abs. He then pours a glob of soap in his hands, making sure each finger is covered before rapping his hands around his length ;stroking slowly to clean his shaft. He rolls the skin up a few times, rubbing his entire palm over the flushed pink tip of his length, releasing it soon after thinking to himself that his member is clean enough. Scrubbing the rest of his body parts, Jimin stands underneath the warm water, washing the soap off of his body while running his fingers through his wet blonde locks.

  
     Turning the shower off, Jimin steps out of the shower, reaching over to grab a large towel to rap around his waist and another towel to throw over his soaked hair. He grabs his tooth brush and toothpaste, brushing his teeth before exiting his bathroom and dragging his wet body to his kitchen. Debating on whether he wants cereal or a full on breakfast, Jimin chooses a bowl of cereal considering how much time he has left to get ready for practice. Shuffling about in the kitchen, moving from one place to the other as he fixes his cereal, he pauses upon hearing something-- or someone drop onto something with a light huff. Turning around slowly, Jimin peers over at his living room , eyes going as wide as saucers after noticing a figure relaxing back on his leather couch with his feet propped up on the glass coffee table infront of him.

  
     Treading over to the seemingly tall figure on his couch, he stops in his tracks just before reaching the mysterious figure, noticing the figure was already staring at him. Before Jimin could utter a million questions at a time to the tall body frame slumped against his couch, the man speaks up in a somewhat playful but curious tone. "Nice couch, how much did it cost?" Jimin stands in his spot silently, finally speaking up after a few long seconds have passed. "$1799" he says dryly before splurging his next question on the unknown man. "Wait, who ARE you even and HOW did you get into my house?" He questions emphasizing certain words.

  
     The man lefts out a small huff, standing up and disappearing before soon reappearing behind Jimin, wrapping one arm over his shoulder, across his chest while he uses his free hand to grab Jimin's face tenderly, turning it to the side to look at him. "I'm your guardian angel." The man says in Jimin's ear before moving away from him and walking into his kitchen, fishing out a snack cake from one of his cabinets and taking a bite out of it after having taken the plastic wrapping off. Jimin hastily turns around to face the man once again, following him into the kitchen. "A-a guardian angel? You've got to be kidding me." Jimin announces with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. "And don't eat my food without my permission" Jimin says, snatching the snack cake out of the man's hands.

  
     The man laughs, moving to stan infront of Jimin to pat his shoulder. "You don't believe me I see. Well.. If I'm not a guardian angel, how would you explain how I entered your house without breaking in? Also how would you explain my disappearing and reappearing hmm?" Jimin opens his mouth to speak but fails to make a sound before closing his mouth again to suspiciously eye the man down. "Why do I need a guardian angel for? And why is it you, someone who barges into someone's house unannounced, sits themselves on that person's furniture AND eats their food without permission" Jimin spits out with distaste in his voice. The man simply laughs, earning a hardening glare from Jimin, trekking past him to perch himself on the leather couch once more, crossing one leg over the other. "I didn't choose to be your guardian angel. Every guardian angel is assigned to a certain person they're meant to protect from danger." The man states simply, picking up the remote and powering the large flatscreen tv on, hanging above the brick encased fireplace.

  
     Jimin pinches the bridge of his nose, placing one hand on his hip before staring at the man again. "I don't need protection from anything. Moreover, I never got your name Mr.Guardian Angel." Jimin declared in a semi-sarcastic voice. The man sighs, seeing how snappy Jimin is , uncrossing his legs and kicking them up on the coffee table once again. "My name is Taemin. And do you honestly believe you're safe?" Taemin responds in a much more serious tone than before. Jimin walks over and sits down in the arm chair to the right of Taemin, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, looking Taemin straight in the eyes. "What kind of danger am I in then to the point where I need a guardian angel to protect me?" He asks with a mix of curiousness and seriousness laced in his tone. Taemin sits up, turning his body towards Jimin and staring right back at him. "Do you remember any of what happened , or should I say, ALMOST happened to you last night if I weren't there to save you in time?"

  
     Jimin ponders on Taemin's words, looking down at his hands, trying to recall even a sliver of what could've possibly happened last night. As much as he tries to remember, he never recalls himself being in danger after leaving the café. "I figured you wouldn't remember." Taemin utters , still keeping his gaze locked on Jimin. "You can't remember because I erased that part of your memory." Jimin immediately locks eyes with Taemin, giving Taemin a look of confusion mixed with a tinge of anger. "Why would you fuck with my memories for? Who gave you permission to tamper with my memories?" Jimin spits out in slight anger and agitation. Taemin rolls his eyes, turning his body back towards the TV and leaning back into the couch. "I erased your memories because I didn't want you to remember something as tragic as nearly dying or being in the hospital bed for weeks--maybe months at a time. "

  
     "What do you mean nearly dying?" Jimin questions. Taemin lets out a loud sigh, running his fingers through his hair before glancing at Jimin in annoyance. "You don't need to know that right now. Don't you have a certain place you were supposed to be at an hour ago?" Jimin looks over at the clock sitting atop the fireplace and quickly jumps up from his chair, running into his room to shove himself into a change of comfortable practice clothes in panic. "Aghhh, why didn't you tell me it was this late already you moron!?" Jimin yells from inside his bedroom. Taemin chuckles, taking his phone out from his pocket to play a game before answering back. "You were the one who kept throwing a dozen of questions at me at once Mr.Curious. It's your own fault for not paying attention to the time and being late." Taemin shouts while keeping his eyes glued to his phone screen.

  
     Jimin rolls his eyes in frustration, tossing necessities and a change of clothes into his duffle bag that he pulled out from his closet. Throwing the duffle bag over his shoulder, Jimin dashes out of the room, making sure to grab his house and car keys on the way before walking out his front door. Shutting the door behind him and locking it, Jimin rushes to the driver's side of his car, fumbling with his car keys, dropping them on the ground from being in a rush. Taemin silently watches Jimin struggle, smirking slightly before grabbing a hold of Jimin by the waist and disappearing into thin air with him only to reappear in the very dance studio Jimin was late to get to. Jimin looks around in surprise not entirely knowing what just happened. Deciding to save his questions for another time, Jimin quickly bows to Taemin before running off to practice. Taemin sits back, smiling to himself while watching Jimin practice with a group of other guys.

  
     "Well this should definitely be interesting." Taemin says obviously planning something in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh i have a terrible writer's block. Sorry if the chapter isn't long enough or too short. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Jitae fic because we need more of these! I hope you all enjoy this series!


End file.
